Eat, Drink And Be Merry
by SassyRaydorGirl
Summary: A little Christmas one shot. Thanks to Bex for the Prompts: Yuletide drinking and Home baking.


**Thank you Bex for the pairing and prompts: Yuletide drinking and Home Baking.**

…

 **Eat, Drink And Be Merry**

…

Spencer stood outside the door of Emily's flat, debating whether or not to knock, finally giving in; he knocked three times before he heard Emily approaching the door. She offered a warm smile when she opened the door to see her friend and colleague standing on the other side.

"Reid, well this is a surprise…what are you doing here?"

"Hey Emily, I'm sorry to just drop by without phoning first but I…"

"Don't be silly, come on in."

She stood aside as Spencer walked inside, the warmth hitting him.

"Do you want some wine; I've just opened a bottle?"

"Sure."

"Come though."

He followed her though to the kitchen where the bottle of wine was sitting open on her worktop. He watched as she poured him a glass, smiling as she passed it to him.

"So, is this just a social call or…"

"Actually I need your help."

"My help, the brain box needs my help." She laughed."

"Kind of."

"Okay Spence, what is it?"

"How good are you at baking?"

"Baking? You mean like cookies and stuff?"

"Yeah."

"Okay I guess, I mean I'm no expert but I can when needed…why?"

"My Mom wants me to go to Vegas for Christmas and she was reminiscing about her childhood the other day on the phone and she mentioned that what she loved the most when she was young was when her Mom made Christmas cookies and I just thought, well that it might be nice to make her some to take with me."

"Oh Spence, that's a really nice idea."

"So you'll help?"

"You've seriously never baked before."

"Not really, I haven't really needed too."

"Didn't your Mom ever teach you?"

"It wasn't really the type of thing she did."

Spencer looked away for a moment, Emily suddenly feeling a little guilty.

"Spence I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything by it."

"No, it's okay. She was never like other Mom's, but she's mine and I love her. I just want to make her happy."

"Of course you do, okay come on then. I'll just make sure I have everything we need."

…

He watched as Emily drank the remainder of her glass and began searching her fridge and cupboards before walking back over and pouring another glass of wine.

"Well you're in luck, I have everything we need. Now let's finish this bottle and we'll get started."

"All of it."

"It's much more fun to bake when you drink, believe me."

Spencer shook his head while Emily topped up his glass before she showed him how to measure the ingredients for the cooking. He helped her but up the butter and mixed it with the sugar in the bowl, laughing when her hand slipped and some of the mix got on Spencer's cheek.

"Oh my god Spence, I'm so sorry. Here, let me get that."

She grabbed a cloth and wiped the side of his face before handing him the flour and telling him to measure it out.

"Like this?" He asked.

"That's great, another cup though and grab those eggs from the side."

Emily stood back and watched as Spencer poured in the eggs and mixed them up before adding the flour.

"We need some music and more wine." Emily smiled.

"Not for me Emily."

"Oh come on Spence, it's Christmas, live a little."

Spencer saw the puppy dog eyes and gave in, handing his glass to her as she poured more wine for them.

"Cheers." She smiled.

"Cheers…am I doing this right?"

"You're doing great, maybe put the whisk up a speed."

Spencer pushed the button, misjudging the numbers and the flour came up over the bowl, over his front, causing Emily to laugh.

"Oh you think that's funny huh."

"I do actually."

"Really, well let's see how you like it."

Emily let out a scream when Spencer threw a handful of flour in her direction, the ingredients covering her dark hair. Suddenly the flour was everywhere, the table, the floor…everywhere but in the bowl.

"Okay stop…stop." Emily said, putting her hands up in surrender.

Spencer looked over, the wine finally getting to him. The young man burst in to fits of laugher, Emily joining in.

"Oh god, how old are we." She laughed.

"You were right, wine is fun."

"See, I told you. Come on, we better get these cookies cut up and in the oven…let's try not to burn them, I don't think your Mom would like that."

….

A few hours later Emily and Spencer were sitting side by side on the kitchen floor, Cookies baked and decorated. Emily's favourite Christmas album playing in the background.

"Well I gotta say, I don't think I've ever had so much fun baking in my life before." She laughed.

"Not bad for my first time, considering we're both a little drunk."

"A little?"

"Okay a lot, but I did have fun too. I might lay off the wine next time though."

"Well…we'll see. Seriously though Spence, your Mom will love the cookies, it was a really nice idea."

"You think so."

"I do, she's lucky to have a son like you."

"I'm the lucky one, I know she's not like most Mom's but I wouldn't trade her for the world."

"Well you're lucky, I'd gladly trade mine."

"She's your family Em."

"Yeah, but so are you guys and you're the ones who are always there for me, whenever I need you. You're all the family I need."

Emily leaned in and kissed Spencer's cheek before leaning her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes.

"Merry Christmas Spence."

…

-Fin


End file.
